Poudlard, La Nouvelle Génération
by Saladin16
Summary: En 2011, dans le monde des Sorciers, la paix semble installée pour un moment. Les anciens héros, tels Harry Ron et Hermione sont devenus des adultes, une nouvelle génération arrive à Poudlard, celle de Pietro Frateli. Nouvelle aventure, nouvel ennemmi.
1. Introduction

L'été 1998 fut célébré dans toute la Grande Bretagne, et dans le monde des sorciers dans sa totalité, le sorcier noir Voldemort était enfin déchu, et cette fois ci, pour de bon. Beaucoup de familles eurent à souffrir des pertes, beaucoup de choses restaient à reconstruire, mais les années firent leur travail et tout alla vers un rétablissement des plus admirables. Le héros fut acclamé par ses professeurs, ses amis, le ministère, la presse, tous n'avaient plus en tête que le nom d'Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu, celui qui mit fin à la terreur de Voldemort. Son nom, et celui de ceux et celles qui l'aidèrent dans sa tache furent écrit dans les livres, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, l'Ordre du Phénix, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et bien d'autres.

Le temps passa, nous sommes en 2011. Harry devint Auror comme il le souhaitait, il passa des années à traquer à travers le monde les disciples en fuite de Voldemort. Spectaculaire dans sa tache et dans son travail, il remplit à une cadence ahurissante les cellules d'Azkaban, et bien d'autres prisons à travers le monde. Il vivait avec Ginny une vie passionnée, ils eurent trois enfants, Albus l'aîné, James et la cadette, Lily. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione vécurent une idylle toute semblable. Ron travaillait au ministère, en compagnie de son père et apprécia son travail plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, quand à Hermione elle se plongea dans l'écriture et écrivit de nombreux livres qui furent reconnus dans le monde magique. Ils eurent deux enfants, Rose et Hugo.

Ainsi, une nouvelle époque commençait pour les sorciers, les vieilles plaies s'étaient refermés, lentement mais sûrement, chacun avait désormais son train de vie, ses responsabilités, sa vie. Tout les évènements horribles de ces dernières années avaient été effacés, il s'agissait seulement maintenant, de l'histoire du monde des sorciers.  
C'est aussi l'avènement d'une nouvelle génération de sorciers, qui, à Poudlard, devra suivre les habituels cours, examens, rencontres. C'est la génération de Pietro.


	2. Chapitre I: Pietro Frateli

Alors qu'il dormait profondément, il sentit la chaleur du soleil venir lui brûler la peau, il entrouvrit les paupières et cligna à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir de s'habituer à la lumière qui s'était engouffrée dans sa chambre. Il vit sa mère ouvrir grand la fenêtre, il soupira et se recoucha s'enfermant sous la couette…une telle fatigue, pourquoi devait-il se lever si tôt.

« Pietro, lèves-toi, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.  
- Mmmh… »

Sa mère s'en alla, souriant d'un air amusé en voyant son fils se blottir ainsi sous l'imposante couverture. Pietro resta une dizaine de minutes sous cette protection temporaire à la lumière, le temps suffisant pour bien se réveiller. Il repoussa finalement le tout et se leva, et fit face fièrement au soleil avant de s'étirer longuement. Il faisait la taille d'un garçon de 11 ans, les traits assez fins autour des yeux mais des joues un peu grosses, signes de la fin de l'enfance. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux, courts, raides et lisses, des yeux marron. Son teint était bronzé, et sa posture assez droite laissait croire qu'il était quelqu'un d'assez habile. Il enfila un pantalon et un T-shirt et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa son couloir aux murs recouverts d'une vieille tapisserie verte qui se décollait parfois en dessous du plafond. Des cadres et des portraits le suivait du regard, tous le saluant à son passage. Finalement il ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir et arriva dans un grand salon très éclairé, aux teintes chaudes, mais il tourna dans la cuisine. Un Moldu entrant dans cette maison n'aurait rien dénoter de particulier dans le décor, mais la vue de la cuisine l'aurait sûrement choqué. Pietro s'assit à table et vit se poser un chocolat au lait, des tartines beurrées, et plusieurs pots de confitures se oser devant lui. Dans la cuisine, l'éponge et la vaisselle s'animaient d'eux mêmes lors du lavage, puis les assiettes, verres et couverts allaient docilement se ranger sur l'égouttoir. Dans un coin de la cuisine un feu s'animait et une casserole remplie d'eau se posa dessus. A coté, un saladier et toutes sortes d'ingrédients semblaient suivre par eux mêmes une recette bien précise. Bien entendu, tout la maîtrise de ce concerto de cuisine était du à la baguette de la mère de Pietro qui avec quelques gestes arrivait à coordonner tout ceci de manière impressionnante. C'était une belle femme, assez grande et fine, le teint identique à son fils, des cheveux bruns, longs et bouclés, des yeux de biches d'une couleur verte. Elle s'appelait Caterina.

« Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ?  
- Il sera bientôt de retour, il a travaillé toute la nuit.  
- Il n'arrête jamais. »

Pietro n'en demanda pas plus et commença à manger le fameux petit déjeuner qu'il avait devant lui, sa mère d'un autre mouvement de baguette fit s'envoler un papier qui se posa à coté du bol de son fils et sur lesquels étaient écrits ces mots.

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Minerva MacGonagall  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie  
Cher Mr Frateli,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Frateli, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Filius Flitwick  
Directeur-adjoint

Sur une autre feuille était indiqué la liste de fournitures dont il était question dans la première lettre, rien de bien surprenant.

COLLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLDE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal.  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir).  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (cuir de dragons ou autres matières semblables).  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent).  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconette.  
Histoire du monde magique, d'Hermione Weasley Granger.  
Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Lasornette.  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric é.  
L'art de la botanique, de Neville Londubat.  
Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron.  
Petits monstres mes amours, de Herbert Gâteux.  
Savoir se défendre, de Hermione Weasley Granger.

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEENE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais certains de ces noms lui étaient familiers, comme si on les avaient souvent entendus, tandis qu'il mâchonnait une tartine de beurre et de confiture de mûre, il se risqua à demander.

« Hermione Weasley Granger, et Neville Londubat, sont des gens assez connus non ?  
- Oh oui, Mme Weasley est un auteur de renom parmi nous, et Mr Londubat est un expert en botanique qui voyagent à travers le monde…mais ils sont connus depuis bien avant leur carrière personnelle, ils ont fait parti de la Guerre Noire, des amis de Harry Potter.  
- Des futures légendes ! tonna une voie venant de la porte d'entrée. »

On entendit des pas traverser le petit couloir de l'entrée et se diriger dans la cuisine, Caterina se leva et embrasse son mari, celui ci fit le tour et dit bonjour à son fils en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, et finalement il s'assit lourdement sur la première chaise libre qu'il vit. Lui aussi arborait les mêmes cheveux très sombres, et ses yeux étaient ceux de son fils…ou plutôt l'inverse, il portait une petite barbe, assez fournie mais courte, résultat d'un entretien quotidien. Assez grand et à la carrure assez imposante, il possédait malgré des traits assez fins et une lueur de malice et d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux, encore une fois, lui aussi arborait un teint bronzé.

« Dur nuit Felipe ?  
- Ne m'en parle pas, l'ambassade m'a demandé de superviser un programme assez particulier…une grande nouveauté, ça demande beaucoup de temps pour organiser tout ça.  
- Et de quoi s'agit-il, demanda Pietro ayant terminé de vider son bol.  
- Un homme du ministère en Italie va venir ici, dans le cadre d'un programme éducatif, tu risques de le croiser à Poudlard. »

Un silence s'installa, Caterina d'un énième mouvement de baguette rangea les diverses choses qui venait de servir au petit déjeuner de son fils tandis que ce dernier posait négligemment un coude sur la table, se tenant ainsi la tête. Ses parents le regardèrent, quelques peu inquiets, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Pietro, alors que le silence se faisait pesant, émit un long soupir puis annonça finalement.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, pas à Poudlard, je devrais être inscrit à l'Academia, en Italie…on a rien à faire dans ce pays !  
- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que nous n'avions pas le choix, commença sa mère.  
- Mon poste à l'Ambassade des Sorciers Italiens était important pour moi, et puis les Britanniques sont des gens charmants, continua son père levant un peu le ton.  
- Ils sont trop maniérés à mon goût, et ils me regardent comme une bête de foire pour la simple raison que j'ai pas la peau comme un cachet d'aspirine comme eux !  
- Ca fait parti de l'intégration Pietro, moi aussi je travailles ici, on ne peut plus partir maintenant, répondit sa mère sur un ton plus calme.  
- Je veux retourner en Italie, je n'aimes pas ce pays, je n'aimes pas les moldus anglais, et je n'aime pas les sorciers anglais !! »

Il s'était levé au moment ou le ton était le plus haut, seulement son père se leva aussi et le domina de son mètre 85. D'une voix claire, sans être forte mais très autoritaire il déclara.

« Files te préparer, on part pour le Chemin de Traverse dans une demi-heure. »

Pietro s'écrasa un peu, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue certaine et de sortir lentement de la cuisine, on entendit quelques secondes plus tard la porte du couloir se refermer avec violence. Felipe se rassit tranquillement et fit venir à lui une tasse de café que sa femme avait précédemment préparé. Décidément, cette habitude des sorciers de toujours recourir à la magie même pour les taches les plus simples relevait presque de la paresse. Tout deux restèrent dans un certain silence, assez pesant…Caterina, voyant la colère sourde de son mari lui posa la main sur le bras et lui fit l'un de ses regards aguicheurs et apaisant dont elle avait le secret. Felipe se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avant d'avaler une gorgée de café bien noir et de dire.

« Très bien, je me calme…mais on lui a déjà répété tout ça des dizaines de fois, et puis ça fait trois ans que nous avons emménagé ici, il devrait s'être habitué.  
- Il est têtu et plutôt associable…ne l'étais-tu pas lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ?  
- C'est vrai…mais je lui fais confiance, c'est un petit intelligent, il s'habituera, je crois qu'aller à Poudlard lui fera du bien. »

D'un autre coup de baguette il attira un croissant et une chocolatine qu'il dévora aussi goulûment que le fit son fils avec ses tartines. Tout en mâchonnant, il continua sur une voix saccadée par la nourriture qu'il ingérait.

« J'y ai fait une visite l'année dernière, les professeurs y sont compétents, et le cadre agréable…de plus c'est une école qui a connu beaucoup d'histoire, il s'y plaira.  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Tout le concert dans la cuisine semblait s'être arrêté, la vaisselle après avoir été égouttée s'était rangée docilement dans les placards prévus à cet effet, la mixture préparée dans le saladier s'était déplacée d'elle même dans le frigo et des pâtes cuisaient désormais dans la casserole d'eau bouillonnante. Caterina rangea sa baguette dans un petit étui à sa ceinture et se leva.

« J'y vais, les patients de Ste-Mangouste n'attendent pas.  
- Je ne travailles pas ni cette nuit ni demain, on aura le temps de se voir ?  
- Bien sûr, mais je rentrerais sûrement un peu tard ce soir.  
- Je sais. »

Elle s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. On entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, Felipe termina son petit déjeuner et d'un coup de baguette envoya sa tasse et la cuillère dans l'évier. C'est à ce moment là que Pietro revint, vêtu d'un jean simple, d'un T-shirt à manches courts blancs, la mine un peu plus réveillée et plus détendu qu'auparavant. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Maman est partie.  
- Oui, bon allez, on va partir un peu plus tôt que prévu, il faut que l'on passe à Gringotts.  
- Très bien… »

Un silence s'installa, Felipe se leva et s'approcha de son fils, le regard à la fois sérieux et compréhensif. Tout deux sans un mot sortir de la maison à leur tour, à l'extérieur s'étendait un jardin assez luxurieux, il y avait des parterres de fleurs en tout genres, et un grand nombre d'arbres assez volumineux. Pietro attrapa le bras de son père qu'il venait de lui tendre, à ce moment les deux sourirent, ils allaient transplaner. Pietro bien que ne transplanant pas, aimait être entraîné par son père, la sensation horrible que l'on ressentait habituellement ne l'incommodait pas trop, et cette façon de voyager lui plaisait particulièrement. Dans un « crac » sonore, ils disparurent.


	3. Chapitre II: Emplettes

« Bonjour Mr Frateli, vous prendrez bien un verre aujourd'hui ?  
- Toujours pas Tom, j'emmène mon fils sur le Chemin de Traverse, les fournitures a acheter, tout ça…  
- Je ne vous retiens pas ! »

Comme à son habitude, le barman du Chaudron Baveur était plus jovial que quiconque, Felipe et Pietro semblaient à leur aise, en réalité, la renommée de la famille Frateli était assez grande. Depuis 5 ans maintenant, les échanges entre les différents pays du monde chez les sorciers s'étaient intensifiés, tout ceci depuis l'épisode de Voldemort, la communauté magique s'était rendue compte que le seigneur noir avait eu sous ses ordres des magiciens et des monstres venus d'un peu partout en Europe, ses opposants étaient en revanche essentiellement anglais. On créa des ambassades, calquées sur le modèles des moldus, afin de créer des relations entre les communautés de chaque pays pour qu'en cas de conflit, les secours puissent venir d'un peu partout dans le monde. Pietro et ses parents étaient arrivés en Grande Bretagne trois ans auparavant, son père fut l'objet d'une interview dans la Gazette du Sorcier aux cotés d'Herbert Dolov, nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Felipe Frateli travaillait à l'embrassade, et avait des contacts avec énormément de gens, que ce soit dans les hautes strates, ou même dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il côtoyait régulièrement une foule de personnes, et s'était fait en trois ans une renommée certaine. Sa mère, guérisseuse de grand talent en Italie était entrée à Ste-Mangouste, elle travaillait au quatrième étage, au service Pathologie des Sortilèges, ainsi qu'au deuxième étage, au service des Blessures par Créatures Magiques. Beaucoup de gens là aussi la connaissaient pour ses très bons traitements, certains mêmes lui devait la vie à la suite d'une morsure particulièrement dangereuse, ou un sort raté. Pietro s'était malgré lui retrouvé pris au milieu de tout ça, il apprécia au début qu'on le reconnaisse dans la rue comme le fils de ces deux « grands magiciens méditerranéens ». Mais il se sentit bientôt effacé par la renommée de ses parents, comme si il ne comptait pas, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer énormément ses géniteurs.

Tandis que les quelques sorciers et sorcières présents dans le bar saluèrent l'ambassadeur et son fils, ces deux derniers traversèrent la pièce et allèrent dans la petite cour cerclée par un mur en petite brique. Felipe frappa une brique particulière à trois reprises et le mur s'anima, laissant place à une large arcade. Tout deux s'engouffrèrent et débouchèrent sur le très animé Chemin de Traverse. Des dizaines de boutiques s'alignaient tout le long du chemin et la foule semblait particulièrement animée. Pietro étira ses lèvres en un véritable sourire, première fois depuis ce matin, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit pour ses couleurs, la bonne humeur qu'il pouvait vous insuffler, c'était vraiment…magique !

« Bon, première étape, Gringotts. »

Felipe attrapa la main de son fils et l'entraîna à travers la foule imposante et compacte, il croisa sur le chemin quelques personnes qui lui adressèrent un bonjour rapide puis repartaient à travers les gens. Finalement, à l'aide de quelques légers coups de coudes, Frateli père et fils arrivèrent devant la grande bâtisse blanche dont l'entrée était gardée par un gobelin à l'air hargneux. Il existait une banque du même genre en Italie, mais elle était gardée par des nains, créatures moins effrayantes que ces gobelins. Le vacarme à l'intérieur était horrible, on entendait sans cesse le bruit des tampons être frénétiquement frappé sur quelques documents d'une certaines importances, et la mine assez sombre et angoissante des créatures ne rendait pas le lieu très agréable. Quoiqu'il en soit Felipe s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le comptoir.

« Bonjour, nous venons prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre des Frateli.  
- Vous avez la clé.  
- Bien entendu. »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite clé en argent. Le gobelin au comptoir fit un signe de tête vers l'un de ses semblables, ce dernier armé d'une lanterne intima les Frateli de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Ils traversèrent un étroit passage très sombre et arrivèrent en face d'un wagonnet, Pietro regarda cette machine d'un air ravi, il adorait grimper dans ces machins, sa mère étant née de parents moldus il eu souvent l'occasion d'aller dans des parcs d'attraction, ce wagonnet lui rappelait certaines machines à fortes sensations. Ils grimpèrent, et s'ensuivit une petite descente tumultueuse au travers d'un véritable dédale souterrain pendant environ deux minutes. Finalement les trois passagers descendirent, le gobelin prit la clé et ouvrit la massive porte sur laquelle était gravé le nom de la famille. Derrière cette dernière, on pouvait voir un amoncellement assez important de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Il fallait dire qu'un ambassadeur, et qu'un grand médecin devaient assez bien gagner leur vie. Ils en remplirent un petit sac et remontèrent, avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

« Tu vas aller chez Mme Guipure, tu sais la vendeuse de prêt à porter, pendant ce temps je vais t'acheter tes bouquins et tes ustensiles…ensuite on ira te trouver une baguette tout les deux…au fait, tu veux un animal de compagnie ?  
- Oui, un chat.  
- Très bien, allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Pietro se faufila maintenant tout seul à travers la foule, moins compacte, car beaucoup de gens se tassaient maintenant dans les boutiques, à la recherche de l'affaire du moment. Malgré tout ce n'est pas sans mal qu'il poussa enfin la porte du magasin de Mme Guipure. Une petite sorcière, toute vêtue de rose lui sauta presque dessus.

« Bonjour mon petit, c'est pour Poudlard…à te voir oui, environ 1m45, des épaules assez larges, une belle allonge, attend ici, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! »

L'hystérie de cette vendeuse avait quelque chose d'effrayant, mais au moins on était vite servi, Pietro flâna un petit peu dans la boutique, admirant de très beaux costumes de soirée, des robes radieuses, deux autres familles étaient aussi là entrain d'admirer et d'acclamer leurs enfants, les gratifiants d'un « tu es grand maintenant », ou d'un « tu portes très bien l'uniforme de l'école ». Ce genre de réaction ne plaisait pas vraiment à Pietro, ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient répandus en bonté et compliments sur leurs fils, et ils les remerciaient pour lui épargner une telle chose. Mme Guipure revint enfin tenant plusieurs petits paquets dans ses bras, robes, chapeau, gants et cape, le tout y était. Pietro paya la somme de 30 gallions et 15 mornilles avant de sortir de cet Eden du tissu, des ciseaux, et de l'épingle. L'important était maintenant de retrouver son père pour aller lui chercher une baguette, encore une fois la foule s'avérait assez gênante, si bien que par la force des choses il se retrouva tout près de la vitrine d'un magasin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. En tout cas, une foule d'enfants se massait devant, admiratif, il leva les yeux et lut le nom du magasin, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Curieux, il n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit magasin, mais il semblait intéressant, son père n'était toujours pas là…rien de mal à aller jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il poussa doucement la porte et entra dans un monde coloré, ou tout semblait animé, des objets sifflaient, d'autres explosaient, à la joie des personnes venues ici pour faire quelques achats. C'était un magasin de farces et attrapes, il regarda vers le comptoir, un homme roux se tenait derrière apparemment ravi de la populace qui se pressait dans son magasin, un autre, lui ressemblant étrangement était appuyé à coté du comptoir, tout deux semblaient en grande discussion. Pietro regarda par ci et par là, avant de remarquer des bonbons d'une étrange couleur…on aurait dit des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il lut la petite affiche en dessous.

BONBONS COLORANTS !  
Ils ont l'air de bonbons ordinaires, faites en manger un à quelqu'un à qui vous voulez faire une farce, ou même quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas.  
Vous verrez presque instantanément sa peau prendre la teinte du bonbon qu'il a mangé.  
De plus, un mélange entre deux bonbons peut donner des couleurs inédites.  
Fou rire garanti !  
5 noises les 10 bonbons.

Pietro examina d'autres articles, des farces et attrapes traînaient partout, tous assez inventif par rapport à ce qui se faisait déjà. Amusé il remplit un sachet de 20 bonbons et s'approcha du comptoir. Apparemment, les deux hommes devaient être en grande conversation, puisqu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite.

« Ca marche toujours aussi bien ici, Fred aurait été heureux de voir ça !  
- Ron, c'est honorer sa mémoire que de continuer à faire aussi bien marcher les affaires, enfin bon, toi ça va ?  
- Bien, Hermione est à la maison, pas facile de s'occuper de nos deux monstres…  
- Rose et Hugo, ils sont sympas pourtant…quoi que le petit pleure autant que tu le faisais au même âge.  
- C'est ce que n'arrête pas de me répéter maman ! »

Tous deux devaient avoir un lien de parenté, en tout cas ils rigolèrent bien suite à cette dernière réplique. Finalement celui accoudé au comptoir tourna son regard vers le petit Frateli, Pietro remarqua que le regard de cet homme était empli d'une gentillesse assez certaine, mais il y avait quelque chose de sérieux aussi, comme si il avait vécu beaucoup de choses.

« George, je crois que tu as un client.  
- En effet, bonjour petit, alors…20 bonbons colorants, ça nous fait 10 noises. »

Pietro tandis la somme désirée, et empoigna le sachet de bonbons. Le dénommé Ron, pour le peu qu'il avait entendu de la conversation, se pencha vers lui.

« Ton père n'est pas là ?  
- Il est parti acheter ce qu'il faut pour rentrer à Poudlard.  
- Oh, tu entres à Poudlard à la rentrée, pas trop effrayé ?  
- Pourquoi je le serais…et puis, je suis trop grand pour avoir peur de n'importe quoi. »

Ron rigola à la remarque de cet enfant qui ne manquait pas de tempérament quand une voix assez forte se fit entendre, Pietro reconnut aussitôt celle de son père, sûrement avait-il cherché son fils pendant un moment. Le jeune garçon craint un moment la colère de son père…cependant Felipe s'avança près du comptoir, Pietro vit qu'il tenait quelques chose de volumineux sous son bras, recouvert d'un drap.

« Très intéressant votre magasin, en Italie nous ne raffolons pas des farces et attrapes, pourtant on aime rigoler.  
- Vous venez d'Italie, demanda George.  
- Oui, nous habitons ici depuis trois ans maintenant…oh vous devez me connaître, l'ambassadeur d'Italie, Felipe Frateli.  
- Ah, c'est vous, vous avez dû rencontrer mon père, Arthur Weasley, je suis son fils, Ronald Weasley, et assistant au ministère…et voici mon frère, George.  
- Enchanté Mr l'ambassadeur, on a souvent parlé de vous dans la Gazette il fut un temps.  
- Pas de Mr entre nous, clama Felipe d'un geste de dédain, gardons ces formules pour le travail…mais Weasley…vous avez participé à la Guerre Noire, vous étiez même des proches d'Harry Potter si je ne me trompe. »

Ron et George prirent un visage un peu plus sérieux, Felipe en fit de même en voyant leur réaction. George prit enfin la parole.

« Une sombre époque, mais on s'en est sorti tant bien que mal…  
- Excusez moi, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est à nous de tourner la page, dit enfin Ron sur un ton plus enjoué, c'est pas que je m'ennuies mais je dois retrouver mon père au ministère, à la prochaine George, Felipe, heureux de vous avoir rencontré, en espérant vous revoir. »

George adressa un signe de main à son frère, il échangea à son tour des au revoir avec Felipe, et finalement Pietro et son père se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'extérieur. Son père l'emmena sans un mot vers une autre boutique, un peu décrépite, mais dégageant quelque chose d'indescriptible aux yeux de Pietro, Ollivander. Son père poussa la porte, et reprit enfin la parole.

« Charmant ces gens non ?  
- Les Weasley, oui !  
- Bonjour. »

Pietro sursauta presque à l'écoute de cette troisième voix, une voix douce et légèrement traînante, un vieil homme s'approcha d'eux, des yeux pales, légèrement courbé, des cheveux très blancs, le front légèrement dégarni. Felipe poussa légèrement son fils et déclara sur ce ton dégagé qui lui était si particulier.

« On m'a dit que l'on ne faisait pas mieux que vous en ce qui concerne les baguettes magiques, Mr Ollivander c'est ça ?  
- Je me débrouille dirons nous…petit, de quelle main tiens-tu ta baguette ?  
- La droite monsieur, murmura presque Pietro impressionné, lui même ne sachant pas pourquoi, par cet homme.  
- Bien… »

Mr Ollivander s'éloigna de deux clients, c'est là que Pietro remarqua vraiment comment était l'intérieur de la boutique. Tout semblait si vieux et usés, beaucoup de choses étaient recouvertes de poussières, mais le plus surprenant était encore ces milliers de boites rectangulaires qui s'empilaient encore et encore…certaines étaient attaqués par l'humidité, d'autres couvertes d'épaisses couches de poussières, d'autres jaunies pas le temps…Pietro était émerveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son père, même en tant que « grande personne qui avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie », lui aussi semblait troubler par ce lieu insolite. Ollivander revint finalement, chargé de trois boites, toutes ayant une taille sensiblement différentes, il retira de la première une baguette légèrement courbé à la surface polie et brillante.

« Bois de chêne et crin de licorne, 21.3 centimètres, très flexible. »

Il la lui posa dans la main, Pietro fit un petit geste et Ollivander la lui reprit aussitôt, il en sortit une autre.

« Bois d'if et plume de phénix, 25.7 centimètres, rigide et très résistante. »

Le même manège, Pietro bougea un peu la baguette, et aussitôt Ollivander lui posa la troisième dans la main en clamant.

« Bois d'érable et crochet de cobra, 23.9 centimètres, souple. »

Toujours pas de réaction, Ollivander alla reposer ses trois boites et revint avec trois autres, qu'il dû rapporter à leur tour et revint avec une autre. Pietro vit que le dénommé Ollivander semblait s'irriter peu à peu, il jeta un regard à son père, comme pour lui demander son secours. Felipe se contenta de remuer les épaules, et fit un geste lui intimant d'être patient. Ollivander ouvrit cette énième boite et tandis la baguette à Pietro en annonçant.

« Bois de chêne et peau de dragon, 31 centimètres, très résistante. »

Quelque peu affolé par ce manège, Pietro attrapa la baguette avec sa main gauche au lieu de la droite…à ce moment là il fit un geste et une gerbe d'étincelles blanches et noires s'échappèrent du bout de la baguette. Ollivander était éberlué, il regardait les mains du jeune homme.

« Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu tenais ta baguette de la main droite, essaie avec ta main droite… »

Pietro ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir le vendeur de baguette, il avait l'impression de faire une erreur, il prit la baguette dans sa main droite et l'agita…rien ne se produisit. Ollivander se leva et reparti chercher une autre boite…Pietro l'avait entendu dire « Stupéfiant ! » avant de repartir. Le vieux vendeur revint tenant dans sa main une baguette.

« Bois de saule, peau de dragon, 31 centimètres, très souple, prend là dans ta main droite et essaie avec ta main gauche. »

Le jeune homme agita la baguette avec sa main droite, provoquant l'apparition d'étincelles rouges et noires. Ollivander afficha, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la boutique, un sourire presque enjoué, en tout cas ses yeux brillaient d'une surprenante lueur de contentement. Il attrapa Pietro par l'épaule.

« Mon garçon, ces deux baguettes sont à toi, tu te dois de les utiliser toutes les deux…c'est un phénomène extrêmement rare, mais cela arrive…ce sont des baguettes qui ont une histoire, toute deux serties de peau de dragons, ils s'avèrent que les peaux en questions furent prélevées sur deux dragons né de la même portée, des frères…apparemment liées l'une à l'autre. »

Pietro serra les baguettes dans les mains, il éprouvait un sentiment étrange, il se sentait extrêmement lié à ces deux baguettes, à leur pouvoir, il les aimait déjà toutes les deux. De plus, quelle classe, il serait sûrement le seul à Poudlard à posséder et utiliser deux baguettes. Felipe s'avança et paya les 16 gallions nécessaires à l'obtention des deux baguettes, et tout deux sortirent de la boutique. Pietro se retourna et vit le regard d'Ollivander se poser sur lui à travers la vitrine, il préféra vite détourner son regard, et regarda l'étrange chose recouvert d'un drap que tenait son père.

« Papa, c'est quoi ça ?  
- Oh oui, avec cette affaire de doubles baguettes, j'en avais oublié ça. »

Il retira le drap, cachant un assez grande cage au milieu de laquelle sommeillait un petit chaton tout noir, à l'exception d'une tache blanche sur sa tête et le bout des pattes avant blanche. Pietro, adorant les chats, tomba sous le charme.

« Il te plait, lui demanda son père sûr de la réponse de son fils.  
- Oui, il est magnifique…je l'appellerais…Riso…je peux le prendre ?  
- Attends d'être à la maison. »

Tout deux, réjouis de leur petite journée rentrèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent chez eux après avoir mangé au Chaudron Baveur.


	4. Chapitre III: Voyage sous la pluie

La pluie battait furieusement les vitres de la voiture moldue qu'utilisaient ses parents pour certains de leur voyage. On était le 1er septembre, depuis deux jours la pluie s'était abattue avec fureur sur tout le pays, comme pour annoncer de la plus voyante des façons la fin des vacances. Pietro regardait dehors, la tête négligemment posée sur le carreau de la fenêtre arrière, son père et sa mère se tenait devant, dans une grande conversation. Pietro se taisait à l'arrière, anxieux de tout ce qui allait lui arriver, il n'avait toujours aucune envie d'aller à Poudlard, mais au point où en était les choses, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se contentait donc de faire une moue continuelle depuis quelques jours, au grand dam de ses parents qui eux se réjouissaient de voir leur fils devenir un sorcier à part entière. Pietro n'avait manifesté d'intérêt ces derniers jours que pour son chat, Riso. Le chaton avait prit un peu de poids depuis son achat, et il était particulièrement joueur…Pietro le considérait comme un camarade d'infortune, destiné à passer une année dans une école où il ne désirait pas aller, dans un pays qu'il n'appréciait pas, et où il pleuvait bien trop à son goût. Il fallait dire que le climat anglais n'avait rien de comparable à celui de la région de Naples. Mis à part cet entêtement à ne pas vouloir aller à Poudlard, l'autre chose qui avait fait beaucoup parler chez les Frateli, fut le port de deux baguettes différentes par leur fils. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ça, ni entendus parler…quelque chose d'extrêmement rare à en croire Ollivander, le plus surprenant dans l'histoire étant que chacun des baguettes fonctionnant parfaitement dans une main, ne semblaient pas réagir si on les échangeaient.

« Pietro, je crois que tu vas être un sorcier formidable, lui avait dit sa mère.  
- Deux baguettes, deux fois plus de puissance, continuait son père sur le même ton amusé. »

Pietro ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant, en tout cas, cela lui plaisait, ces deux baguettes lui donnait un sentiment de supériorité. La pluie sembla se calmer pour se transformer en une bruine fine mais ininterrompue alors que Felipe garait la voiture en face de la garde de King's Cross. Son père apporta un chariot et on chargea tout le barda du jeune sorcier, mieux valait un chariot vu la masse d'affaires à emporter. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la gare et se dirigèrent au plus vite vers les voies…Pietro ne comprit pas tout de suite le coup de la voie 9 ¾, mais son père lui montra l'exemple, c'était finalement assez simple de traverser un mur. Ils arrivèrent dans un quai où se pressait plein de gens, habillés à la façon des moldus, certains mêmes étaient assez ridicules. Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça était l'impressionnante locomotive crachant des panaches de fumées blanches, derrière elles s'alignaient bien plus de wagons qu'il n'avait put en voir sur des trains moldus. Au moins ici il se sentait dans son élément, tous les enfants qu'il pût voir avaient avec eux de lourds chariots chargés de marchandises tout aussi surprenantes que les siennes. Les Frateli s'approchèrent de l'un des wagons, Pietro semblait assez calme, un coup d'œil sur ses parents pour savoir qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour eux. Sa mère se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, elle avait les yeux embués.

« Tu deviens un grand garçon, il va falloir que tu sois courageux là-bas.  
- Ca va plutôt être à vous de ne pas trop vous faire de soucis pour moi.  
- Très perspicace mon fils ! déclara son père en rigolant.  
- Oui c'est vrai, mais prends soin de toi, je suis sûr que tu deviendras meilleur sorcier que nous ne l'avons jamais été. »

Le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment, cela le toucha profondément, il aimerait devenir un bon sorcier, mais il savait que ses parents étaient déjà très doués, reconnus en Italie, et déjà en Grande Bretagne…comment les égaler. En tout cas, il prit sa mère dans ses bras et se contenta d'un.

« Je ferais de mon mieux ! »

Caterina embrassa son fils sur une des joues et se releva, Felipe s'approcha de son fils, un peu plus décontracté que sa compagne. Il lui posa une main sur la tête et lui ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux.

« Tu reviens à la maison pour Noël, je suis sûr que tu auras beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, tu verras, je suis certain que tu te plairas à Poudlard.  
- On verra.  
- Allez, le train va partir, montes vite. »

Pietro monta ses affaires dans le wagon, Caterina s'accrocha au bras de son mari, une unique larme roulait sur sa joue, Felipe la regarda et lui marmonna à l'oreille que la première année de séparation serait la plus difficile à supporter. Ils firent de grands signes d'au revoir à leur fils, beaucoup d'autres parents étaient amassés au bord du quai pour saluer leur progénitures. Finalement le Poudlard Express quitta la gare et commença son voyage. Pietro trouva un compartiment vide et y entra, il eu quelques difficultés à poser ses lourdes bagages dans le filet prévu à cet effet, mais après quelques minutes d'effort il put enfin s'asseoir confortablement. Il se mit aussitôt contre la fenêtre, Riso toujours posé sur ses genoux…le chat semblait avoir adopté le rythme tranquille du train, il s'allongea sur les jambes de son maître et s'endormit en ronronnant sec. Pietro afficha alors la mine la plus dépitée qu'il pouvait, plus moyen de faire marche arrière maintenant, il devait se résoudre à passer une année dans cette école de sorcellerie…il essaya de relativiser. A quoi bon retourner en Italie, il y serait tout autant dépaysé qu'ici, trois qu'il vivait ici, là-bas, pas sûr qu'il retrouve ses anciens amis, pas sûr qu'il résista aux chaleurs qu'ils faisaient parfois là-bas…mais fini les délicieuses glaces, les repas succulents et énormes. Il manifesta tout son dépit dans un long soupir, perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

« Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Pietro regarda le nouvel arrivant, il était plus grand que lui, sûrement plus vieux, assez maigre, le regard calme et un peu triste dans le fond. Les cheveux châtains clairs coupés court, les traits du visage très fins, une peau claire, légèrement rosée au niveau des joues. Il portait des couleurs mornes, gris et blancs, il traînait derrière lui un chariot tout aussi chargé que celui de Pietro auparavant.

« Euh, oui, entres. »

Le nouveau venu s'installa assez vite, et prit bientôt ses aises…un calme assez gênant s'instaura bien vite. Pietro n'aimait pas ce genre d'ambiance, lui qui avait hérité de l'habitude de son père à facilement engagé la conversation, il allait parler quand son voisin lui dit.

« Mignon ton petit chat, c'est ton animal de compagnie ?  
- Oui, il s'appelle Riso…  
- Marrant comme nom, moi j'ai une chouette, je l'ai appelée Lune.  
- Etrange comme nom.  
- Une petite fantaisie, une façon de me faire penser à mon père…au fait, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Teddy Lupin.  
- Pietro Frateli, j'entre en première année à Poudlard.  
- Ah, tu es nouveau, moi je suis en troisième année, tu verras, Poudlard est un endroit magnifique !  
- Si tu le dis… »

Malgré l'apparente joie de Teddy, Pietro ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait au bagne, son interlocuteur le remarqua et lui demanda.

« Tu vis ici depuis pas très longtemps ?  
- Trois ans, l'Italie me manque…  
- Ah, tu es Italien, je comprends que tu dois être un peu dérouté, c'est très différent de vivre là-bas ou ici, ne serait-ce que pour le temps, fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.  
- En effet, mais j'ai plus le choix…faut s'habituer quoi.  
- Tu sais, moi aussi il a fallu que je m'y habitue, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, c'est difficile de vivre orphelin au milieu des autres.  
- Ah…euh, je suis désolé, je…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur eux depuis le temps, ils étaient de grands sorciers, et même si je ne les ai pas connus, je suis heureux d'être leur fils, et puis, beaucoup de gens se sont bien occupés de moi.  
- Je sais que ça ne se demande pas, mais…pourquoi ne sont-il plus là ?  
- Ils sont morts pendant la Guerre Noire, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, ils se sont battus courageusement contre Voldemort, ils sont morts en héros ! »

Pietro, pour le coup, en oubliait son malheur, Teddy faisait preuve d'un grand courage malgré ce qu'il avait subi, il semblait même fier de ça, ses parents devaient être des gens d'une grande importance. Teddy semblait un peu plus à l'aise que quand il était entré, il souriait maintenant en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu es arrivé en Grande Bretagne.  
- Pour le travail de mon père, il travaille ici depuis peu…à l'ambassade.  
- Oh, Frateli, tu es le fils de Felipe Frateli l'ambassadeur, j'ai entendu parler de lui.  
- Oui, comme tout le monde. »

Ils passèrent encore un petit moment à parler de choses et d'autres, puis vers midi ils furent interrompus par une vieille dame poussant un chariot remplies de toutes sortes de friandises. Teddy et Pietro achetèrent pour 2 gallions, 10 mornilles et 4 noises de bonbons en tous genres, bien assez pour couvrir les sièges inoccupés de paquets de friandises. La femme s'en alla, et elle fut suivie par deux garçons, un brun assez grand et robuste, et l'autre plus petit, blond et le visage joufflu.

« Hey, Teddy, on te cherchait…oh, bonjour !  
- Désolé, j'ai fait connaissance avec Pietro, et je suis resté ici.  
- Salut Pietro, je suis Marc Tweed, dit le blond joufflu.  
- Et moi Matthew McLeagan, déclara le brun baraqué, on est des amis à Teddy.  
- Ben, je m'appelle Pietro Frateli…  
- Il est en première année, fit Teddy aux deux autres.  
- Tu vas voir, tu vas découvrir des choses fantastiques, eh, vous avez plein de bonbons, on a raté le chariot parce qu'on était parti aux toilettes, fit Marc l'air enjoué.  
- Ben, asseyez vous, y'en a assez pour quatre. »

Sur l'invitation de Pietro, les deux autres troisièmes années se firent une place dans le compartiment, et tout ce petit monde se mit à dévorer goulûment les friandises. Pietro semblait de plus en plus détendu, Marc était vraiment très drôle, Matthew sûr de lui et très cynique, Teddy quand à lui était plus calme, mais il avait quelques mots d'humour particulièrement impressionnants. L'hilarité fut générale lorsque Marc recracha violemment une Dragée surprises de Bertie Crochue, qui selon lui avait le goût d'épinard. Le soleil commençait à tomber quand Matthew se releva suivi par Marc.

« C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici, mais on va allez se changer.  
- A plus tard Pietro, en espérant te voir arriver à Gryffondor, dit Marc avant de s'en aller. »

En entendant le nom de Gryffondor, Pietro se souvint de ce détail, son père lui avait expliqué qu'il existait quatre maisons à Poudlard, Gryffondor était l'une d'entres elles. Vu l'allégresse de Marc, et l'amitié de ces trois là, Pietro supposa qu'ils étaient tout trois à Gryffondor. Il se tourna vers Teddy qui était occupé à rassembler les emballages vides de bonbons, Pietro l'imita, c'est qu'ils en avaient mangés des cochonneries. Il commençait déjà à y avoir du remue ménage dans le couloir, beaucoup d'élèves quittaient des compartiments pour entrer dans un autre, comme l'avait fait Matthew et Marc. Teddy attrapa sa valise et sortit ses habits de sorciers, Pietro fit de même…ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua que la nuit était complètement tombée, et au loin, derrière une montagne, il vit se dresser un château. Sa vision semblait féerique, il était grand, ses fenêtres étaient éclairées, il avait tant de tours que Pietro n'arriva pas à les compter. Teddy venait d'enfiler son chapeau pointu quand il remarqua la stupéfaction de son nouvel ami.

« C'est Poudlard, notre maison à tous.  
- Magnifique ! »

Teddy rigola, se rappelant que Pietro avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il ne voulait pas venir ici, et encore, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La pluie battait toujours les fenêtres du train lorsque celui ci s'arrêta. Teddy intima à Pietro de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste. La masse d'élèves se pressait maintenant dans le couloir, le jeune italien fut un peu découragé en voyant que beaucoup d'entres eux étaient bien plus grands que lui, mais lui aussi grandirait. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Pietro remarqua que la pluie n'était finalement pas si forte que ça, et Teddy s'éloigna quelque peu.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent pour le moment, à tout à l'heure ! »

Pietro le vit rejoindre Marc et Matthew, tout trois grimpèrent dans des calèches, calèches auxquelles rien n'était attelés, et comment ces choses étaient sensées avancer. Il entendit alors une voix tonner, une voix puissante et forte, ayant pourtant quelque chose de doux dans le fond. Il tourna la tête, quel spectacle, un géant, il devait approcher les 3m, une grosse barbe et une chevelure hirsute, le tout grisonnant. Le géant leur intima de les suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Heureusement que le géant était là, car le chemin par lequel ils passèrent n'avait rien d'encourageant, un garçon un peu plus petit que lui à sa gauche serrait fermement son chapeau entre les mains…il devait être effrayé, et pour tout dire, Pietro ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré non plus. Après cinq petites minutes de marches qui parurent durer des heures aux élèves de première année à cause de la peur et de la pluie qui rendait leur robe pesante et froide, la rive du fameux lac noir apparut aux yeux des enfants. Le géant tonna que les enfants devaient se rendre vers les canots le long de la rive et monter dedans…sans chahuter. Bien entendu, ces petits nouveaux, apeurés par le géant et impressionnés par la majesté du lieu s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste. Pietro se retrouva, bien malgré lui, aux cotés du garçon qui serrait fermement son chapeau, dans le même canot. Sans qu'aucune rame, ou moteur n'actionne les canots, ils avancèrent sur l'eau à un rythme lent, les faisant malgré tout s'approcher un peu plus de l'immense château. Avec eux il y avait aussi une jeune fille brune comme la nuit ambiante, avec l'air d'être très sûre d'elle, et un garçon blond foncé, les joues épaisses. Tout quatre, tout comme tout les autres enfants, échangeaient quelques mots, leur barque se contenta de ces quelques phrases.

« Ce château est impressionnant, fit Pietro, dans l'espoir de briser le silence de l'embarcation.  
- J'ai hâte d'être répartie dans une des maisons, fit la fille brune.  
- Il paraît que le banquet de début d'année est énorme ! lança le garçon blond.  
- Et que le plafond est une représentation du ciel, fit le petit timide. »

Les canots entrèrent dans un tunnel long et large, courant sous le château, et finalement les canots s'arrêtèrent d'eux mêmes dans une petite crique. Le géant fut le premier à descendre de son canot, et agitant sa lanterne et élevant la voix, il intima à tous de le suivre. Dans les bruits de pas, de robes qui gouttaient sur le sol de pierre, de chuchotements, les premières années grimpèrent plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver dans un hall immense, garni de vieux tableaux particulièrement causant. Un petit homme trapu et en habits de moine dans l'un des tableaux semblait regarder le groupe avec attention, une dame habillé avec une robe aux reflets d'or et d'argent semblait s'indigner en voyant l'apparence de certains. Pietro avait souvent vu des tableaux, ou photos agir, parler, mais être aussi expressifs, jamais. Tous se tassèrent devant la grande porte en chêne massif, qui était le plus bel ornement de ce hall.

« Tu crois que tu iras à Gryffondor, lui demanda le jeune garçon timide.  
- Je n'en sais rien du tout…et puis pour moi l'essentiel c'est de suivre des cours.  
- Pourtant, beaucoup de héros de la Guerre Noire étaient à Gryffondor, comme Harry Potter, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Tu sais je… »

Pietro aurait bien voulu réponde que, ne venant pas de ce pays, il ne connaissait presque rien de la grande guerre, et qu'il ne voyait pas quel prestige il y avait à être dans la même maison qu'Harry Potter, mais il fut coupé par les pas du géant. Ce dernier s'approcha de la porte, et il frappa trois fois. Chaque coup résonnant dans le corps de Pietro, et marquant à chaque fois un peu plus le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il ferait ses études ici.


	5. Chapitre IV: Arrivée à Poudlard

La porte immense s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit, surprenant vu la taille qu'elle faisait. Le géant avança et intima aux élèves de marcher…Pietro croyait que le hall dans lequel ils se trouvaient déboucherait sur une salle, au contraire c'est un autre hall, bien plus grand, bien plus luxuriant qui s'offrit à leur yeux. Ils traversèrent le hall pour entrer dans une autre salle comportant seulement quelques meubles et les habituels tableaux très bavards. Le géant leur dit d'attendre un peu, et finalement il prit un ton plus fort, de façon à rendre plus important ce qu'il allait dire.

« Bienvenue à vous tous à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, le banquet de début d'année va commencer, vous allez pouvoir en profiter bien sûr, mais avant vous allez être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard…si vous faîtes de bonnes choses pour votre maison, vous gagnerez des points, si vous faîtes des bêtises vous en ferez perdre…à la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, bon, la cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer, tout le monde vous verra, mais ne soyez pas impressionné, tout le monde y est déjà passé. »

Le géant se frotta les mains, l'air satisfait de son petit discours, sa barbe frémissait au fur et à mesure que s'étirait son sourire. La bonhomie de cet homme était belle à voir, c'est en tout cas ce que pensait Pietro.

« Je vous laisse pour le moment, quand je viendrais vous chercher, vous me suivrez. »

Sans autre mot, il quitta la petite salle, laissant les élèves dans le stress le plus total. La situation avait de quoi rendre dépressif, d'un coté on avait une bandes de gamins qui piétinaient, ne sachant pas à quoi ils allaient s'exposer, et de l'autre, les bruits intenses d'une foule qui discute, qui s'installe. Pietro, d'un naturel pourtant assez calme, en vint pourtant à se gratter la tête en soulevant légèrement son chapeau. Soudain le silence revint dans la salle adjacente à celle des premières années, la porte s'ouvrit, le géant apparut dans l'encadrement et demanda aux élèves de le suivre. Ils avancèrent, et là, quel spectacle. Une salle immense, des milliers de bougies suspendues dans les airs éclairait l'endroit de façon magnifique. Cinq grandes tables s'alignaient, les quatre plus grandes destinées aux élèves, celle du fond aux professeurs. Chaque table devait correspondre à une maison, puisque les élèves sur les différentes tables portaient tous une couleur différente. Les robes étaient noires, serties d'ornement rouge, jaune, bleu ou vert selon les élèves. Le ciel était nuageux…le ciel, Pietro fut énormément surpris par ce plafond qui reproduisait le ciel tel qu'il était à l'extérieur. De lourds nuages chargés de pluie semblaient s'être introduits dans la Grande Salle et menaçaient de verser un déluge sur les élèves présents. Arrivé au bout des tables, le géant stoppa le pas, les élèves firent de même, devant eux était disposé un petit tabouret, mais le plus étrange était le chapeau usé, rapiécé, sale, noirci qui trônait dessus. Une horreur d'antiquité, et qui pourtant devait être très particulière, puisqu'une sorte de déchirure s'ouvrit presque à la base, comme une bouche, et une chanson commença.

Les temps obscurs sont enfin oubliés,  
Nous pouvons enfin tous nous réunir  
Afin de pouvoir enfin célébrer  
Nos belles promesses d'avenir.  
Aujourd'hui vous serez tous répartis,  
Sachez que d'autres l'ont été avant vous  
Tout comme vous l'êtes ils ont été surpris,  
Et pensaient avoir à faire à un fou !  
Veuillez ôter votre chapeau pointu  
Et déposez moi sur votre tête,  
Dans l'une des Quatre Maisons tu seras élu.  
Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard,  
Courage, Patience, Sagesse ou Malice,  
Tu vivras ici des instants rares.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit de part et d'autres de la Grande Salle, pas mal d'élèves s'étaient levés et acclamaient la performance du chapeau. Il y avait de quoi, pensa Pietro, après tout c'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait un chapeau chanter…en tout cas, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, la répartition consistait juste à poser le chapeau sur sa tête, rien de bien difficile. Quand les professeurs eurent eux aussi fini d'applaudir, un silence se fit dans la salle et on vit bientôt un petit homme, tout petit, émerger de derrière la table avec un long parchemin à la main. Il termina sa marche à coté du tabouret, à peine plus petit que lui, d'une voix douce et plutôt aiguë il commença :

« Eddy Aglish ! »

Un petit garçon quitta le groupe et alla s'installer en déposant le chapeau sur sa tête, ce dernier après un court instant cria :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Une ovation s'éleva depuis la table de gauche, ceux aux couleurs bleus, il alla s'asseoir à l'une des places libres. Le petit professeur annonça alors :

« Marie Aggleboth ! »

Même manège, mais cette fois ci le chapeau hurla un grand :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Ovation semblable, cette fois ci venant de la table à l'extrême droite, où les élèves arboraient des décorations vertes.

« Marc Auwerby ! »  
« POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
« Jason Averick ! »  
« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La cérémonie continua encore un petit moment, les Poufsouffle arboraient des couleurs jaunes, et les Gryffondor du rouge. A chaque fois chaque maison faisait un accueil triomphal à leurs nouveaux venus, même si il ne s'agissait pas de leur maison, chacun applaudissait pour féliciter les premières années. Pourtant Pietro remarqua que jamais un seul Serpentard n'acclamait un Gryffondor, et il en allait de même dans l'autre sens. A croire que ces deux maisons avaient de mauvaises relations depuis un moment. La voix du professeur nain le tira de ses réflexions.

« Pietro Frateli ! »

Il y eu quelques chuchotements, sûrement parce que certains d'entre eux connaissaient ses parents, mais peut-être aussi parce que depuis le début, tout les noms sonnaient " British ", Frateli, pas vraiment. Il s'avança comme il fallait le faire, et s'assit sur le tabouret avant de poser enfin le chapeau sur sa tête. Et là, il crut un instant être fou, il entendait une voix…mais ce n'était que le chapeau.

« Intéressant, un tel profil, alliant courage, intelligence, soif de pouvoir, confiance…je vois beaucoup de force et de volonté, tu aurais ta place à Gryffondor, ou bien à Serdaigle, mais une place pourrais aussi t'être donnée à Serpentard, ou vas-tu aller ?  
- Peu importe du moment que j'étudie.  
- Je vois, tu as une place à…non, je n'avais pas remarqué ça…tu iras à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre retentit à la table des Gryffondor, Pietro quitta le chapeau, et alla vers cette table, il vit Teddy, Marc et Matthew lui faire de grands gestes, mais il se vit contraint de s'asseoir aux places libres, assez loin d'eux. La cérémonie continua sans qu'il ne se pose trop de questions, il commençait à vrai dire à avoir assez faim, les sucreries du Poudlard Express étaient bonnes, mais très peu consistantes. Un peu plus tard le petit professeur annonça :

« Naomie Roodridge ! »

Pietro leva la tête, il reconnut la fille très brune qui était dans le même canot que lui, elle avait toujours cet air sûr d'elle, mais son visage était encore plus froid qu'auparavant. Elle déposa le chapeau sur sa tête, et ce dernier hurla peu après :

« SERPENTARD ! »  
« Nathaniel Sawleedge ! »

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour du petit gars assez timide, il accomplit le même manège que tout le monde, et le chapeau annonça :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table des Gryffondor tonna encore une fois, Pietro se joint à l'allégresse du moment, et vit le garçon s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il remarqua pour la première fois que ce dernier était vraiment petit, et freluquet, des cheveux courts et châtains clairs, le regard assez joyeux, mais la mine renfermée. Le jeune italien, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise se tourna vers son nouveau voisin et lui tendit la main.

« Salut, je m'appelle Pietro, je suis passé avant toi sur le tabouret.  
- Oui je sais, le choixpeau magique t'as envoyé à Gryffondor.  
- Ce truc, on appelle ça le choixpeau, tiens donc, toi aussi il t'a parlé ?  
- Oui, assez longtemps même, j'ai pas pris trop de temps j'espère, dit Nathaniel en tortillant à nouveau son chapeau de peur d'avoir dérangé la cérémonie.  
- Non, à peine une seconde, il parle dans notre tête je crois, et on a l'impression que ça dure longtemps, le rassura-t-il. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la cérémonie de la répartition à discuter entre eux, Pietro parlait facilement pour deux, et Nathaniel, bien qu'apparemment très timide, parlait facilement quand il n'avait à faire qu'à une seule personne. La cérémonie se termina lorsque le dénommé Patrick Yoowe fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Le petit professeur roula la liste des élèves de première année et retourna s'asseoir aux cotés d'une femme à la robe verte émeraude arborant des airs sévères. Cette dernière leva la main et le tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau disparurent, puis elle se leva et annonça.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, pour les nouveaux qui nous ont rejoint, nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne année, quant aux anciens, nous leur souhaitons une bonne continuation…avant toutes choses, je crois qu'il est temps de manger.  
- Qui est cette femme, demanda Pietro à Nathaniel.  
- Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. »

Ce ne fut pas Nathaniel qui venait de lui répondre, mais bien Teddy Lupin, qui, avait bousculé quelques premières années afin de se faire une place à coté de sa connaissance du train. Marc et Matthew étaient aux aussi là, et se servaient déjà des saucisses et de la purée. Pietro faillit sursauter en voyant le banquet qui s'offrait à ses yeux, alors qu'une seconde plus tôt il n'y avait que gobelets et assiettes vides. Des centaines de plats, poulets, rôti, gratins en tout genres, salades, tomates, concombres, purée, frites, haricots, saucisses, bonbons, steaks, porc, agneau, mouton, pot-au-feu, daube, pain de mie, pain au levain. La liste était trop longue à faire, encore un exploit de la magie, même étant né magicien et avoir vécu dans ce monde, il y avait de quoi être parfois être impressionné des possibilités qu'offrait la magie. Pietro présenta alors Nathaniel à ses trois amis du train, ce dernier semblait devenir pivoine, et préféra se goinfrer de frites d'une grosse tranche de steak afin de ne pas avoir besoin de parler d'avantage. Le jeune italien quand à lui se servit un peu de tout, au moins pour ce qui est de la nourriture, son très gros appétit d'italien n'allait pas être déçu, bien que l'absence de pâtes au menu le dérangea quelque peu.

« J'étais sûr que tu viendrais à Gryffondor, dit Marc tout en mâchant un gros morceau de lard.  
- Et comment pouvais-tu le savoir…et on parle pas la bouche pleine, lui fit Matthew.  
- Ben, un première année sympa comme lui, ça ne peut que venir à Gryffondor, répondit-il la bouche toujours aussi pleine.  
- Ben, le choixpeau magique s'est demandé où il allait m'envoyer, et finalement il a décidé que ma place serait à Gryffondor.  
- Le choixpeau ne choisit pratiquement jamais du premier coup, mais il ne se trompe jamais lors du verdict final, déclara Teddy qui découpait une saucisse.  
- Dîtes, je suis assez curieux, mais eux là-bas, ce sont bien les profs, demanda Pietro.  
- Ben, la directrice c'est McGonagall, une femme très sympathique, mais qui sait être sévère quand il le faut, elle est directrice depuis la fin de Guerre Noire, en 2009 exactement, lança Marc en pointant la directrice avec sa fourchette.  
- Le petit assit à côté d'elle, et celui qui a dirigé la répartition, c'est Flitwick, directeur adjoint de Poudlard, directeur de la maison de Serdaigle et professeur d'enchantements, fit Matthew, on dit qu'il a du sang de gobelin dans les veines, c'est pour ça qu'il serait aussi petit. »

Pietro regarda la table des professeurs, en effet il était très petit, plusieurs coussins étaient disposés sur sa chaise pour le mettre à hauteur de la table, il contrastait vraiment avec les autres. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les autres et demanda.

« Tu as dit directeur de maison de Serdaigle, et qui sont les autres ?  
- Alors, la directrice de maison de Poufsouffle, c'est la dame à l'air un peu sale là-bas, Mme Chourave, professeur de botanique, c'est sûrement à cause de toutes ses plantes qu'elle semble couverte de terre, lui répondit Matthew.  
- L'autre à coté de McGonagall, c'est Horace Slughorn, directeur de Serpentard et professeur de potion, et enfin celui qui nous intéresse le plus, le géant qui a dut te conduire ici en canot, Rubeus Hagrid, notre directeur, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, gardiens des clés et des lieux, ainsi que garde chasse, il a pas inventé la poudre mais il est très sympa, et puis son amour pour les créatures magiques rendent ses cours très intéressants !  
- Marc, ne parle pas comme ça d'Hagrid, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est quelqu'un de très important, clama Teddy d'un ton fort. »

Le jeune italien entamait son troisième plat lorsque Teddy réprimanda son ami, il songea que Poudlard était après tout le théâtre majeur de la Guerre Noire, et que tous ces professeurs l'avaient vécus. Beaucoup de gens intéressants enseignaient ici, comme l'avait dit son père, et ces murs étaient chargés d'histoires toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Il se surprit alors à penser du bien de cet endroit, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait reçut la lettre lui annonçait qu'il était inscrit à Poudlard. Ses parents finiraient sûrement par avoir raison en disant qu'il se plairait ici. Matthew qui était installé devant le timide Nathaniel lui demanda.

« Hey Nat', tu dis rien depuis le début, t'en penses quoi de Poudlard ?

Le jeune garçon timide faillit s'étouffer en voyant Matthew lui parler, comment un grand troisième année comme lui, au physique impressionnant, pouvait lui parler, lui un petit nouveau. Il s'arma de courage et répondit.

« Euh, et bien je…je trouves ça, pas trop mal jusque là.  
- Hey détends toi, et reprends du steak, ici tous ceux qui aime la nourriture sont mes amis, fit Marc en tâtant son ventre bedonnant.  
- Et les amis de Marc sont les miens, continua Matthew aussi joyeux en déposant une grosse tranche de rôti dans l'assiette de Nathaniel. »

Ce dernier fut surpris d'un tel élan d'amitié, mais en voyant Pietro et Teddy qui rigolaient à cet accueil chaleureux de la part des deux autres, il préféra rigoler à son tour. Bientôt les plats, pratiquement vides, s'en allèrent, laissant place à une flopée de desserts en tous genres, glaces, gâteaux, tartes, gelées, beignets, éclairs au chocolat. Teddy, Matthew et Nathaniel bien qu'affamés en début de repas, ne purent avalés qu'un seul dessert, tandis que Marc et Pietro en étaient à leur troisième.

« Comment tu fais pour manger autant que moi, tu es tout fin pourtant, clama Marc l'air surpris.  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je viens d'Italie, on a l'habitude de manger beaucoup aux grands repas, les fêtes, etc.…  
- Faudra que tu m'emmènes chez toi un jour, je rêve de pouvoir manger des pâtes préparées par une mama italienne ! »

Le dessert disparu lui aussi de table, les discussions aux différentes tables étaient moins nombreuses, les élèves étant sûrement un peu trop fatigués pour causer, ou bien trop ballonnés. C'est à ce moment là que Minerva McGonagall se leva, et là le silence revint dans toute la salle. Elle se racla la gorge et se lança dans son discours.

« Maintenant que nos appétits ont été satisfaits, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire avant de vous laisser allez vous coucher. Je rappelles aux anciens et préviens les premières années que l'accès à la forêt est interdit, il vous est aussi interdit de pratiquer des sorts dans les couloirs entre les cours. Pour finir, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il vient d'Italie dans le cadre des échanges entre les pays du monde des sorciers, je vous demande d'accueillir Mr Rafaelo Nuzzati. »

Le dénommé Nuzzati se leva tandis que les élèves applaudirent calmement, Pietro le regarda avec autant d'insistance qu'il le pouvait, un autre italien dans cette école c'était inespéré. Assez grand, des cheveux longs tirés en queue de cheval, la peau bronzée, jeune et le regard séducteur. Tout d'un coup cela lui revint, Felipe son père, lui en avait parlé. Il se tourna vers Marc, Teddy, Matthew et Nathaniel.

« Mon père m'en avait parlé, un programme assez important, qui prenait beaucoup de temps à mettre en place, je suppose que c'est cet homme.  
- Pour améliorer les contacts entre pays, bonne idée, en tout cas j'espère juste que ce sera un bon professeur, fit Teddy. »

McGonagall demanda le silence, avant de finalement annoncer qu'il était temps de se coucher. Teddy dit à Pietro et Nathaniel de les suivre, ils se mirent en marche avec la cohue d'élèves, tous suivant un autre élève, Matthew leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait du préfet de Gryffondor, il y avait deux préfets par maison et un préfet en chef. Le chemin pour rejoindre les dortoirs s'avéra presque folklorique, entre les escaliers qui remuaient tout seul, les fantômes qui traînaient en traversant les murs, les armures que l'on voyait bouger du coin de l'œil, les tableaux qui chuchotaient des remarques sur les élèves. Finalement ils débouchèrent tous sur un assez long couloir au bout duquel était accroché un grand tableau représentant une grosse dame en robe de soie rouge, le préfet s'avança.

« Le mot de passe, demanda la grosse dame avec un air plus que noble.  
- Grokrado.  
- Vous pourriez être un peu plus poli mais bon, entrez. »

Le tableau pivota alors laissant apparaître un trou rond dans le mur dans lequel s'engouffrèrent les élèves. Teddy apprit à Pietro et Nat' qu'il valait mieux se souvenir du mot de passe sans quoi il ne pourrait plus rentrer dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. La première pièce était une grande salle ronde, au fond de laquelle crépitait un feu intense, la pièce étant pourvus de fauteuils moelleux, tout n'était que profusion de couleur rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Tout ceci était si chaud, si accueillant que Pietro en oubliant ses colères de l'été. Il grimpa dans les dortoirs où il dut se séparer de Teddy, Marc et Matthew, mais il partagea la même chambre avec Nat'. Il trouva tous ses bagages, ainsi que son chat Riso, qui dormait déjà profondément sur un lit.

« Je crois que je vais prendre ce lit, mon chat l'a déjà adopté. »

Nat' rigola à cette réplique, tout deux se couchèrent, d'autres partageaient la chambre, ils étaient quatre en tout, tous en pyjama, sauf Pietro qui se contentait tout à fait d'un caleçon. Il se glissa dans son lit en saluant son ami, Riso se leva et marcha pour se coucher sur l'oreiller juste à coté de son maître. Là, dans le noir de la chambre, dans le profond silence du château, la tête posée sur ses mains, Pietro songea. Ce château était magnifique, de tout ce qu'il avait put voir dans le monde des sorciers, cet endroit était le plus impressionnant, mais avant de crier partout qu'il se sentait vraiment bien ici, il préféra attendre les premiers cours. Le jeune italien s'endormit finalement, sa première nuit à Poudlard.


End file.
